mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryu
|caption = Ryu, as he appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. |universe = |debut = (1987) |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |species = Human |gender = Male |alignment = Good |creator = |japanese = |english = |company = Capcom }} Ryu ( ) is the main character from the series of fighting games by Capcom, and one of that company's most famous mascots alongside Mega Man. Ryu's moveset in these games is designed to be simple and beginner-friendly, with a projectile and an anti-air move. He is a playable character in Super Smash Flash 2. Character description Orphaned at a young age, Ryu was raised and trained by master Gouken in the art of Ansatsuken, the Assassination's Fist. Gouken would later take on a second pupil, Ken Masters. Ryu and Ken became best friends and rivals as they trained together and eventually left Gouken's dojo. After leaving, Ryu entered the first World Warrior tournament, hosted by Sagat, the self-proclaimed King of Muay Thai. Ryu advanced through the tournament, and eventually came face to face with Sagat himself. The older Sagat nearly bested Ryu, but was defeated when Ryu was overcome with the desire to win, and thus opened himself to the Satsui no Hadou (the Surge of Murderous Intent), a force that grants its user great strength but slowly erases their humanity. This gave Ryu a second wind, and he took Sagat out with a powered up Shoryuken, which would leave a large scar across Sagat's chest. Around this time, Gouken was murdered by his brother Akuma. Learning of the murder from Ken, Ryu traveled the world to search for Akuma. Upon confronting each other on a Japanese island, Akuma tried to persuade Ryu to give into the Satsui no Hadou as he had done. Ryu refused, and Akuma destroyed the island, leaving Ryu stranded. Ryu then sparred with Ken, who realized that his friend was not himself, and gave Ryu his red hairband as a reminder to stay focused. Ryu was also approached by a young fan of his named Sakura Kasugano, who asked him to take her on as a pupil. Ryu declined, believing he had much to learn himself. Ryu also had a rematch with Sagat, who longed for nothing more than revenge for the humiliation he was put through at the World Warrior tournament. Ryu quietly threw the fight, since Sagat had still not fully recovered from their last fight. When Sagat learned this, he vowed to fight Ryu again. Two years later, Ryu was kidnapped by M. Bison of the Shadaloo syndicate. Bison wished to learn the secret of the Satsui no Hadou to further his own ambitions, and brainwashed Ryu. Ken, Sakura, and Sagat arrived to rescue Ryu, and Sagat fought him once again. Realizing the lengths he had gone to just to satisfy his revenge, Sagat, who was Bison's right-hand man at the time, managed to restore Ryu to his senses, and he defeated Bison. In the Super Smash Flash series In Super Smash Flash 2 Ryu is a playable veteran in Super Smash Flash 2, after being revealed on Super Smash Con 2019's Day 2. His moveset is based on his incarnation. Category:Third-party characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Capcom